Tangled Secrets
by CodyRich4789
Summary: Ezra's Transgender friend moves back into town. But with him comes a troubled past, and possibly a troubled future. And what's his connection with Alison? And why is A out to get him? And why can't he and Aria stay away from each other?
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun danced thought the open window, lighting the tiny one bedroom apartment. The cites newest resident, Ryan Tyler, rolled in bed only to land on the cold hard floor with a thud. Silently cursing to himself, he stood up and wiped the sleep from his dark brown eyes. Ryan went to get back into the bed only to hear the knock at the door that had originally woken him from his peaceful sleep. "Hold on" He called out his normal deep voice now groggy from sleep. He quickly made his way to the door and opened it coming face to face with a brunette girl, so to speak. His tall 6'6 frame towering over the girls petite 5'2 body. "Your Not Ezra" She said surprised. "Now that we have that established, what do you want?" Ryan said scratching the stubble on his face, as he stared at the girl curiously. "Is Ezra here?" The girl asks after a few minutes of awkward silence and even more awkward stares. "And you are?" Ryan asked leaning against the doorframe. "I'm A-" "Aria?" The girl, apparently named Aria turns around at the sound of her name. "Ezra!" "What's going on?" Ezra asks glaring at Ryan. It was then Ryan looked down and realized he was only in his Calvin Klein boxers. "It's not what you- Wait! Your Aria?!" Ryan says suddenly looking at Aria. "Yes?" Aria replies confused. "I'm Ryan. Ryan Tyler. I've heard a lot about you" Ryan says taking Aria's right hand and shaking it happily. "I wish I could say the same" Aria says turning her head to look at Ezra. "Baby?" Ryan, Ezra and Aria turn and look in the apartment, and see a blonde woman sitting on the edge of the bed, covered only in the blankets. "You didn't?" Ezra growls walking past Ryan and into his apartment. Ryan gives a shy smile. "What did I tell you about bringing random girls over? IT was the only rule I had about you staying?!" Ezra shouts as he picks up the girls clothes off the floor and tosses them to her. "Her roommate was home, and you called to say you were staying at work." Ryan shrugs as he watches the blonde get dressed. "Well now _your_ roommate is home. And he wants her out" Ezra says getting Ryan's attention. The blonde girl zips her pants and grabs her shoes before kissing Ryan on the cheek telling him to call her and walks out. "There, now you can calm down. I swear Fitz you weren't always such a buzz kill." Ryan says finding his pants and putting them on. He looks around for his shirt, only to find it on the bedside lamp. He grabs it and sniffs it, deeming it clean he puts it on. "I'm late for my first day of work, so I'll make it up to you. After work I'll go to the mall and buy you new sheets." "Ezra huffs. "Perfect! Stay pretty Fitz" He says patting Ezra's cheek before walking past him and stopping in front of Aria. "It was nice to meet you Aria. I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot more of you" He winks before walking out the door.

"I can totally use an iced coffee" Hanna says as she and Aria walk down the street. The afternoon sun shining brightly, making the city of rosewood abnormally hot for the winter. "Me too. I'll send a text to Emily and Spencer to see if their done studying and want to join us" Aria says pulling her phone out of her jean pocket, and sending two texts. Aria and Hanna were five minutes away when Aria got a reply back saying that the girls would meet them there. "Here they come" Hanna says seeing Emily and Spencer walking across, the street. The girls exchange greetings as the walk into their favorite coffee shop, The Brew. "Thank god for air conditioners" Emily says as the cold air from the over head vents cool them down. "Can I get four vanilla iced coffees please?" Aria says digging through her oversized purse looking for her wallet. "Well, well if it isn't Miss Aria" Aria quickly looks up to see Ryan smiling at her, as he starts her order. "What are you doing here?" Aria asks shocked to see him. Behind her Hanna, Emily and Spencer look at each other silently asking one another if they know who he is. "Your looking at the new assistant manger for this fine establishment." Ryan smirks. "By the way I apologize for this morning-" "What happened this morning?" Hanna asks only to have Emily elbow her softly in the ribs to make her be quiet. "But then again I don't think you minded seeing me in my underwear" Ryan winks causing Aria to blush. Hanna gasps but manages to cover it up with a fake cough. "So you planning on staying in Rosewood long?" Aria asks trying her best to ignore her friends whispers. "Why do you plan dumping Fitz and getting with a real man?" Ryan smirks as he finishes two of her drinks and starts the other two. "No, just curious" Aria replies managing not to stutter. "Well, sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm moving back. Fitz is letting me stay with him until I find my own place." Ryan says finishing the other two drinks. "Oh" Aria says handing him the money. "Keep it. It's on me. You girls have a nice day." Ryan smiles before talking to the next customer. "Okay what was that about?" Hanna says as they all make their way through the small group of people and sit down in their favorite spot. "He's a friend of Ezra's. They've known each other since freshmen year of college." Aria says with a small shrug. "And flirting with him, and seeing him in his underwear fits into that story how?" Hanna asks causing Aria to blush. "First off, I wasn't flirting with him. And second, nothing happened. I went To Ezra's this morning and Ryan opened the door. He had some random girl with him in Ezra's bed." "Was that girl Melissa?" Emily asks. "No. It was some blonde girl" Aria says sipping her drink. "he probably doesn't even know Melissa" she adds as an after thought. "He knows her" Emily says. "And what are you a mind reader?" Hanna says looking at Emily. "No. But I have eyes, and right now they see Ryan and Melissa talking." Emily says rolling her eyes at Hanna. The girls look over at Ryan and see him talking with Melissa.

"So your moving back?" Melissa says hopefully as she plays with the rim of her coffee cup. "Yeah, I was going to tell you." Ryan says rubbing his chin. "But I didn't think you would want to see me, after what happened" "Yeah. I tried to talk to you after that, but your friends said you didn't want to see me." Melissa says looking sorry. "So how have you been?" Ryan asks wiping the already spotless counter. "I've been good. You?" "I've been better." Ryan says truthfully. "Shoot I'm late to meet my friends." Melissa says looking at her watch. "it was good to see you." she says giving Ryan a soft smile. "Wait! Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Ryan asks nervously. "So we can catch up. It doesn't have to be a da-" "I would love to." Melissa smiles. "I'll pick you up here at eight?" "Sounds perfect. Bye Ryan" Melissa says kissing his cheek, and walking away.

"Okay, what just happened?" Hanna asks looking at Aria, Spence and Emily. They had moved close to hear Ryan and Melissa conversation. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." Spence says. "Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" Hanna asks. "Wait we aren't going to spy on them are we?" Aria asks. "That's exactly what we are going to do" Spencer says looking at Ryan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ryan nervously checked his hair and tie in The Brew's window for the sixth time in the last ten minutes. He had closed the shop for his date with Melissa Hastings. It was ten after eight and she was nowhere to be seen. He pulled his phone from his jean pocket and checked to see if he had any missed calls or texts, but nothing. Sighing disappointedly he put his phone back in his pocket, and came to realized he might have been set up.

"There your sister isn't coming. Can we go now?" Aria asked feeling sorry for Ryan who was obliviously disappointed. Her, Hanna and Spencer where spying on Ryan from across the dark street. "Trust me. She wouldn't shut up about this date. She's going to show" Spencer looking for any sight of her sister. "What is Wilden doing?" Hanna asked spotting Detective Wilden walking towards Ryan. "I don't know but let's get closer so we can hear" Spencer says before rushing across the dark street and hiding behind someone's car. The girls roll their eyes before following her.

"Ryan Tyler. I have to say I was surprised to hear you're back. Especially after everything that's happened last time you were here." Wilden says walking closer to Ryan. "You're one to talk Darren" Ryan sneers. "Its Detective Wilden now" Wilden says puffing his chest and flashing the police badge on his hip. "You'll always be nerdy little Darren Wilden, the boy who spent his whole time in high school with his head shoved in the boys toilet." Ryan smirks. "Watch your tongue" Wilden growls getting in Ryan's face. "Or what? Are you going to arrest me?" Ryan laughs. "No, but I'll tell everyone about what happened with you and Alison Dilaurentis" Wilden says causing Ryan to take a step back. "You wouldn't" Ryan's voice cracks. "Try me" Wilden smirks before walking away. Ryan watches as Wilden walks out of sight as he tries to control his nerves. "Sorry I'm late, my car wouldn't start" Melissa says making Ryan jump as she walks up. "Are you okay? You look pale" Melissa asks feeling Ryan's forehead. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's get going" He says taking her hand with a fake smile, as he walks her to his car.

"Please tell me I didn't just hear that" Aria says freaking out, once Ryan and Melissa drive off. "Calm down. We don't really know anything" Hanna says trying to calm Aria down. "Calm down? I can't calm down! My boyfriend might be sharing an apartment with Alison's killer!" Aria says freaking out more as she starts to pace. "Wilden could've been bluffing." "Did you see the look on Ryan's face? Wilden wasn't bluffing" Spencer says looking deep in thought. "Not helping." Hanna glares at Spencer. "Just calm down until we know for sure" She says turning to Hanna. "You know I don't know why you're so calm. You sister is on a date with the possible killer of our best friend." Aria says as she stops pacing long enough to look at Spencer.

"Are you sure you're okay? You didn't really talk much during dinner" Melissa asks as she hooks her arm with Ryan's as the walk down the street. "Yeah, just a long first day at work" Ryan lies. "Well, how about we go back to my place and I help take your mind off of everything?" Melissa asks biting the corner of her bottom lip. Ryan stops and looks at her. "That is the best idea I've heard all day" Ryan smiles as the start walking back to his car.

The first thing Ryan notices when he opens his eyes is that he wasn't on the couch at Ezra's. It takes him a few seconds to recall last night and coming back to Melissa's. He sits up looking for Melissa but spots on note on her pillow._ Ryan, Come to the kitchen for a surprise- Melissa XOXO_ smiling to himself he gets up and stretches. Spotting his clothes on the edge of the bed he puts them on and walks out the barn and across the yard to the main house. "Morning, I figured you could use some breakfast before work" Melissa smiles as she flips a pancake as Ryan walks in. "Thanks, that's very sweet" Ryan says walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck, causing her to let out a soft moan. He stops and breaks apart when he hears someone clear their throat. "Mom!" Melissa says turning around to see who it was."Good morning Mrs. Hastings." Ryan says fixing a plate for him and Melissa. "Good morning. You must be Ryan" Mrs. Hasting smiles as she shakes his hand. "Yes I am. And it's a pleasure to meet you." Ryan smiles back. "I expect you're coming to dinner tonight?" Ryan looks at Melissa who nods yes. "Well it's settled. We'll see you tonight, but now if you excuse me I have a meeting." She says grabbing her briefcase and coffee mug. "Now where were we?" Ryan smirks as he pulls Melissa closer and start kissing her.

"Get a room" Spencer says walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. "We had a room until you came in" Melissa mumbles as she stabs a pancake. "If you want I can look at your car, before I leave for work." Ryan says as he takes a bite of his own pancakes. "That would be great" "So Ryan, what made you move to Rosewood?" Spencer asks getting a cup of coffee. "Well I'm actually from here, but I went to California for a college" Ryan states simply. "So were you here when Alison Dilaurentis went missing?" Spencer asks casually. "Spencer!" Melissa yells. Ryan grabs his juice and gulps it down. Melissa glances at Ryan out of the corner of her eye as she refills his drink. "Actually, I was just leaving for California when she went missing." Ryan says his voice cracking. "I'm going to go look at your car, and head out" Ryan says looking at his watch before getting up and walking out.

"What is your problem?!" Melissa glares at Spencer once Ryan is outside. "I don't know what you're talking about" Spencer says finishing her coffee and putting the cup in the sink and starting to walk back up the stairs. At the top of the stairs Spencer sees a photo of Melissa from freshmen year of high school. The girl to the right of Melissa caught Spencer's attention, she looked very familiar. Hearing Ryan come back inside Spencer shrugs at the picture and returns to her room to get ready for school.

Ryan was in way over his head. He had no clue how to run coffee shop, sure making coffee was easy, but bills? That was a completely different story. He let his head fall onto the huge stack of papers cluttering his normally clean desk as he let out a groan. "You okay?" Ryan turned his head without lifting it and saw Ezra standing in the doorway. "I have no clue what I'm doing." Ryan answered truthfully. "Have to admit I had the bet at a week" Ezra laughed as he walked in and sat on the edge of Ryan's desk. "I thought this job was just going to be telling others what to do and make coffee. I didn't expect all this" He motioned to his desk full of papers as he sat up and rubbed his face with both hands. "So quit" Ezra shrugged. "And do what? There's not a lot I'm good at" "I have an idea. Come on"

"I still don't think Ryan is Ali's killer" Emily said as she, Hanna, Spencer and Aria sat at their favorite lunch table in the courtyard. "You didn't see the look on his face when Wilden called him out" said Aria. "If he killed Alison then why would he leave and then come back? That makes no sense" Emily reasoned as she took a bite of her salad. "What makes no sense?" Aria's mom, Ella, asks walking up behind the girls. "Nothing" Aria quickly replies. "Yeah. Just this new show on TV" Hanna smiles. "Oh ok. Listen I'm glad I found you girls. I have a favor to ask." Ella says fidgeting with her hands. "Sure what is it?" Aria asks. "I have to go to this meeting, and I need someone to show my new TA to my room and keep him busy till the meeting is over" "Sure I can do that. Where is he?" Aria asks looking around, the courtyard. "He should be right back, he had to use the restroom. Ah! Here he is." The girls look at the entryway and the color drains from their faces. " Aria this is Ryan Tyler. Ryan this is my daughter Aria"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So for those of you wondering what Ryan actually looks like, I picture him to look somewhat like model Marlon Teixeira.**

**and sorry it took so long for an update, I was having computer problems. I'm working on the next chapter and hope to have it out soon!**

* * *

"So thank you for showing me to your moms class, and for keeping me company." Ryan says as he and Aria walk into the empty classroom. "I didn't do it for you" Aria replies sternly. "Anyway I thought you worked at the Brew" "I do, well until I realized I didn't know anything about being a assistant manager. So Zac demoted me to a server." Ryan says with a awkward chuckle. "And what makes you think you know about being a TA?" She asks with a glare. "Did I do something wrong? Cause you seem mad, and what ever I did I'm truly sorry" Ryan says looking hurt. "So the meeting didn't take as long as I thought it would. Everything okay?" Ella says walking into the classroom and noticing the tension between Aria and Ryan. "Everything is perfect. Aria was just telling me what you were covering in class." Ryan says clearly lying. "Well let me show you" Ella says with a soft smile.

Through out Aria's last two classes she couldn't stop thinking about Ryan's face, when he asked if he had done anything wrong. He looked so hurt, then he turned around and lied to her mom to make sure she wouldn't get in trouble. Part of Aria believed Emily, why would a murder come back to the scene of the crime? It made no sense. But another part of her feels Ryan is hiding something. "So the usual?" Emily asks snapping Aria out of her thoughts. "Huh?" Aria asks confused. "For the test on Friday? The usual pizza and study session at Spencer's? Were you paying attention?" "Sorry I was just thinking. And yeah the usual." Aria says with a nod of her head as the bell rings.

So you think you can handle your first full day tomorrow?" Ella asks Ryan as she erases the chalkboard. "Yeah, it seems easy enough. Besides I was a teenager once, how bad can it be?" Ryan laughs. "Their heads don't spin do they?" Ryan adds as an afterthought making Ella laugh. "No, there is no Linda Blair's." Ella laughs. "Okay good" Ryan smiles. "So you were telling me you went away for a year and half for school. What were you studying?" Ella asks taking a seat at her desk. "Well in all honesty I wasn't in school." Ryan says nervously. "I was actually getting surgery. I'm transgender" He says looking away from Ella, scared to see her reaction. "I understand if you no longer wish to work with me. It wouldn't be the first time. I just felt safe telling you" He says letting a few tears fall.

After a few minutes Ella speaks. "Like I was saying there's no Linda Blair's, but there is a Megan Cooper, and sometimes if you look closely her head spins." Ella says making Ryan chuckle as she gets up and walks over to him. "My feeling about you Ryan, hasn't changed. You're still a Goodman. I can see it in your eyes." Ella says hugging him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Aria asked walking into the classroom and seeing her mom hugging Ryan. "No. I was just leaving" Ryan says before quickly walking out of the room. "What was that about?" Aria asked pointing over her shoulder. "Nothing, just reassuring him he can do this job." Ella lied. "Was there something you needed?" She asks putting upgraded papers in her bag to take home. "Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?" Aria asks hopefully. "Actually, I have some tests to grade, so I can't. Maybe tomorrow?" "Sure." Aria smiles before walking out, and bumping into Ryan. "Sorry, I just forgot my jacket." Ryan smiles weakly. "It's okay. About earlier. I want to apologize-" "For what? I don't remember you doing anything wrong" "Ah Ryan! You forgot this." Ella says walking up behind Aria and handing him his jacket. "Thank you. Well I better get going. You two ladies have a nice night." Ryan smiles. "You too Ryan." Ella smiles as Ryan walks away. "I want you to promise me something" Ella says looking at Aria once Ryan is out of eyesight. "Sure." "Try and be nice to Ryan. He's been through a lot and can use some good people in his life" Aria swallowed the lump of guilt in her throat before answering. "I'll try" "Thanks. Now I have to go, these papers aren't going to grade themselves." Ella says walking away.

Ryan walked out of the school and across the street to his car. He stopped in his tracks when he saw someone leaning against his door waiting for him. "Jason" "I heard you were back in town. Got to say I'm hurt you didn't come by and say hi." "We didn't exactly part on good terms" Ryan says walking closer with his keys in his hand. "Well, you did give me a broken rib." Ryan unlocks his car door as Jason steps aside. "What do you want Jason?" Ryan growls. "Temper Temper, you haven't changed Ryan. No matter how much you like to think you have" Ryan opens his car door and gets in. "Just go back where you came from. You're not welcome here" Jason says slightly leaning into Ryan car window. Ryan just drives off.

"Alright guys, this is Ryan. He's going to be my new TA. So be nice." Ella says as she get's the classes attention. Ryan gives a shy smile. "For now, you can just sit in the back and grade what papers I didn't get to last night." Ella says handing him a small stack of papers. Ryan nods and makes he way to the empty desk in the back of the class. Ignoring the stares he starts grading the small stack.

Through out class Aria keeps looking out of the corner of her eyes at Ryan. She had to make things right with him, not just for her mom but for herself. She still hasn't gotten his hurtful expression out of her mind. He had looked like a small little boy who had just lost his favorite toy. The loud ring of the bell snaps her back to reality, looking down at her paper she realizes she hadn't taken any notes. Sighing in frustration she jams her notebook in her bag and makes her way out of the classroom.

"Everything okay?" Ella asks seeing Ryan frozen and pale. "I have to go" Ryan stutters out as he rushes out of the empty classroom, leaving behind a concerned and confused Ella. Ryan was seething, and scared, but mostly he wanted answers. He knew exactly how to get them.

Aria was putting her books in her locker listening to Spencer Emily and Hanna talk about some knew TV show, when Ryan walks up behind her. "Follow me" He growled as he took her arm and dragged her to the empty class by her locker. "What's going on?" Spencer, Emily and Hanna ask walking in and shutting the door. Aria walks over to the girls putting as much space between her and Ryan as she can. "I don't know how you found out, but I swear when I find out you'll regret it. You and your friends better stay away from me" Ryan says throwing something at Aria before storming out and slamming the door behind him. "Okay what the hell was that all about?" Hanna says looking at Aria, who looked terrified. "Guys, you need to see this" Emily says holding the piece of paper Ryan threw at them. It was a picture of Melissa and a few of her friends freshmen year. _Poor Ryan, even with surgery you're still not one of the boys-A _Emily flips the picture over notices that it's glued to Aria's test.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan stormed back into Ella's classroom, expecting to be questioned, but is relieved to see she wasn't there. Grabbing his leather jacket and scribbling a quick _I'm sorry_ note for her, he walks out. Pushing his way through the student filled halls he storms out of the school and into his car. It was then he finally broke down crying. With each fallen tear, the anger filled his body.

"What do you mean, you've seen this picture before?" Aria questions Spencer. "Melissa has the same picture in the hallway at the house." Spencer explains looking up form the picture. "You don't think-" Emily began only to be cut off. "We've been through this. Melissa isn't A" Spencer said angrily. "Besides we still don't know what this means." "I think it means Ryan's innocent" Aria says.

When Ezra left his apartment earlier that day it was perfectly clean. Everything was where it was suppose to be. So when he opened his door that evening, and walked inside he was shocked. And that's to say the least. The coffee table was over turned, broken glasses lined the kitchen floor. "Ryan?!" Ezra called out trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. Walking through the mess, Ezra put his bag on the kitchen island. "Ryan?" He called out again. "In here" Ryan hiccupped from the bathroom. Ezra stepping over the glass and papers, made his way to the bathroom. What he saw scared him. Ryan was on the floor, blood pouring from his chest, and clearly very drunk. "What the hell happened?!" Ezra yelled grabbing a towel and applying pressure to Ryan's cut. "I was drinking." Ryan hiccupped. "Ezra!" Aria called out. "In here" Ezra called back. Aria ran to the bathroom "Help me get him to the car" Ezra said turning to Aria who was frozen in shock.

Ryan awoke with a weird taste in his mouth. Opening his eyes he realized he wasn't at Ezra's. "Hey you're up" Ryan looked to his left seeing Ezra as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "What happened?" He asked, his voice laced with sleep. "Well let's see. First you got drunk, then you tore up my apartment, cutting your leg in the process. Then I found you drunk and bleeding on my bathroom floor, and took you here. Where you tried to punch a male nurse claiming Nemo and Dory were chasing after you" Ezra managed to say with out a laugh. "I'm never drinking again" Ryan groaned, causing Ezra to chuckle. "So how did you get me here?" "I got you tea, they were out of coffee" Aria says walking in.

Ryan sat up quickly making his head and chest scream in pain, causing him to wince. "Whoa, easy there buddy" Ezra said rushing to his side. "What's wrong?" He asked helping Ryan sit up properly. "Nothing. Just remembered what happened last night." "And?" "I went drinking, and you know how I am when I'm drunk." Ryan lied looking at Aria. "Can you get me some crackers?" Ryan asked looking at Ezra. "Yeah, sure buddy. Aria can you stay with him?" Ezra says turning to his girlfriend. She looks at Ryan trying to read his expression. "Sure" She says with a weak smile. "Thanks, I'll be right back" Ezra says walking out of the small hospital room.

"Look about yesterday, I'm sorry. But I swear I had nothing to do with that picture" Aria says quickly once Ezra is gone. "You got to believe me." She pleaded. "I spent most of my life believing I was born in the wrong body. When I got to high school, I decided to share how I felt with a few friends, who I thought I could trust. Turns out I couldn't trust them. About a week after I told them, the whole school knew. I still don't know who told, so when I saw that note I freaked." "Who did you tell?" "My best friends at the time, Jason Dilaurentis and Melissa Hastings." "How did they react?" Aria asked as she sat down on the edge of Ryan's bed. "Melissa and I were secretly dating at the time. She was the only one who took it well. But we decided to break up once the whole school found out, I didn't want her reputation ruined. Jason on the other had didn't take it so well."

"I also got you some ginger ale. Figured you were thirsty." Ezra said walking in. Aria quickly jumps off the bed as if it shocked her. "Well I better get going. I'm suppose to meet the girls for lunch." Aria says grabbing her purse without looking at Ezra. "Tell them I'm sorry" Ryan says making Aria turn to look at them. "And thanks for helping me last night, I know it couldn't of been easy." Ryan smiled at her. Aria gave a quick hug to Ezra before leaving. "So what was that about?" "Just a misunderstanding. So what do you say we get me out of here, and I help you clean up the apartment."

"Is he going to be okay?" Emily asked concerned as she sat down with Aria, Hanna and Spencer. "Yeah, he ended up getting twenty stitches." "So what happened?" "Well, when I went to Ezra's last night the door wasn't shut all the way. When I went in the place was a huge mess. They were in the bathroom, and Ryan had this huge cut on his chest, probably from the glasses he was smashing. So Ezra had me help him take Ryan to The ER. I've never seen Ezra so worried" Aria explained as she poked at her salad. "And then he lied to Ezra about what happened with the picture" "So what do we do? I mean clearly A has stuff on Ryan" Hanna says eating a fry. "I guess we keep an eye on him."

"I don't think I can apologize enough for all this." Ryan said as he stopped sweeping the kitchen long enough to look at Ezra. "Its okay. Just don't let it happen again" "I want to make it up to you, how about I cook you and Aria dinner?" Ryan asked hopefully. "You're not going to give up are you?" Ezra chuckled. "You know me to well Fitz" Ryan smiles.


End file.
